1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a wheel brake system and brake assembly for stroller wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Strollers typically have a brake system for selectively preventing at least one wheel of the stroller from rotating. Some stroller brake systems include one or more brake pedals or levers located near the rear wheels to apply a rear wheel brake system on the stroller. The brake pedals or levers are typically actuated by the foot of a caregiver to lock or brake the stroller wheels from rotation or to unlock or free the stroller wheels to rotate. On some strollers, one brake lever or pedal is provided to actuate a brake on only one rear wheel.
Strollers are also known that have a brake pedal or lever on each rear wheel of the stroller, with one pedal for actuating a dedicated brake at each respective rear wheel. Strollers are also known that include a solid bar extending between the rear wheels, the bar being connected to a single pedal or lever. The bar and associated parts typically pivot up and down during release or actuation of the brake system. Such a system often incorporates a number of relatively large or bulky moving parts on each side of the stroller. The complexity of the system and/or the size and number of the parts in such brake systems have resulted in such systems to sometimes be less than reliable and often be expensive to include on a stroller product design.
Some of these known brake systems utilize relatively large components and numerous parts that traverse between the rear wheels. These parts can encroach upon foot space for a caregiver's feet during use of the stroller and may cause the caregiver to stumble or trip if their feet become entangled with the brake system parts.
A number of companies have produced and sold strollers that have brake systems, such as the solid bar type noted above, with one pedal that actuates the brake at both wheels. At least one company, Quinny, has produced strollers with a two pedal brake system. The pedals are located on either side of the stroller at each rear wheel assembly. One pedal is used to lock or apply the brakes at both of the rear wheels and the other pedal is used to unlock or release the brakes at both of the rear wheels. Another company, Stokke, is known to have produced a stroller that has a single brake pedal on one side of the stroller that actuates a discrete brake at each rear wheel on the stroller via a cable connection between the rear wheels. The Stokke brake system includes a brake lever with a rotating shuttle at each wheel and a brake pin on each shuttle that moves radially outward to engage pockets on a wheel. The parts are complex, numerous, and can bind during use.